starshiptroopersrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mobile Infantry
The Mobile Infantry is a branch of the Federal Armed Services, and is the main fighting force of the Federation. Being a division of the FAS, the Federation's Codex of Military Juristic Articles apply. Mobile Infantry troopers may receive awards and ribbons depending on their prowess and experience. Training Basic training lasts for three to four months, depending on the training camp, and is split into three distinct stages. The first stage begins with rigourous physical training designed to push them to their limits, during which strict diets are enforced. In the second stage, Mobile Infantry recruits begin familiarizing themselves with the weapons of warfare, mainly the Mk. 1 Morita Assault Rifle and partake in both simulated combat and live-fire exercises. During this third stage, the recruits are tested rigourously in the art of warfare, often creating intricate practice sessions, known as War Games. It is during War Games where the instructors identify those with potential, and often grant those individuals with a higher rank after they've graduated. In the event a trooper feels that they can no longer handle Basic Training, they can sign Form 12-40-A and leave, removing nearly all chances of them becoming a full citizen. Corps In the Mobile Infantry, there are several divisions that fall underneath its authority that fill special rolls. These include the Medical, Engineering, Marine, Pathfinder, and Marauder corps. *Medical Corps - The sub-division of the Mobile Infantry that specialize in treating wounded in the field, at occupied stations, and on starships. *Engineering Corps - The sub-division of the Mobile Infantry that to ensures that friendly troops can live, move, and fight on the battlefield. They also perform construction and maintenance tasks, operate vehicles and equipment in support of Engineer Operations, and maintain field installations and facilities. *Marine Corps - The sub-division of the Mobile Infantry that are responsible for defending Fleet starships and stations. *Pathfinder Corps - The sub-division of the Mobile Infantry, in which only the Mobile Infantry's elite are members, that specialize in conducting reconnaissance, unconventional and asymmetrical forms of warfare and performing counter-terrorism missions throughout Federation space. *Marauder Corps - The sub-division of the Mobile Infantry, in which only the Mobile Infantry's elite are members, that specialize in the practical use of Power Armor in a combat enviroment. Unlike their Pathfinder counterpart, the Marauders focus on traditional forms of warfare, using their standard issue Power Armor to transform them into an army of one. Ranks 'Commissioned Officers' Non-Commissioned Officers Enlisted Armies (incomplete, old) '1st Army (1 XXXX)' '1st Infantry Corps' 1st Mobile Infantry Division - *1st Morita Regiment - 1st/2nd/3rd Battalions *2nd Morita Regiment - 4th/5th/6th Battalions *3rd Morita Regiment - 7th/8th/9th Battalions *11th Morita Regiment (Artillery) - 11th/22nd/44thD Batteries 2nd Mobile Infantry Division -'' *2nd Morita Regiment - 7th/8th/9th Battalions *6th Morita Regiment - 10th/12th/13th Battalions *8th Morita Regiment - 24th/25th/26th Battalions *10th Morita Regiment (Artillery) - 33rd/55th/66th Batteries '''2nd Infantry Corps ''3rd Mobile Infantry Division -'' *3rd Morita Regiment - 14th/15th/16th Battalions *4th Morita Regiment - 17th/18thD/19th Battalions *9th Morita Regiment - 30th/31st/32nd Battalions *12th Morita Regiment (Artillery) - 29th/39th/49th Batteries ''4th Mobile Infantry Division -'' *23rd Morita Regiment - 27th/28th/34th Battalions *24th Morita Regiment - 35th/36th/37th Battalions *25th Morita Regiment - 38th/40th/41st Battalions *'31st Morita Regiment (Artillery/Mechanized) - 112th/88th/99th Battalions' '3rd Infantry Corps' ''5th Mobile Infantry Division -'' *13th Morita Regiment - 42nd/43rd/45th Battalions *26th Morita Regiment - 46th/47th/48th Battalions *27th Morita Regiment - 50th/51st/52nd Battalions *28th Weaponized Regiment (Artillery/Mechanized) - 111thD/112th/144th Battalions ''6th Mobile Infantry Division -'' *29th Morita Regiment - 53rdR/54th/56th Battalions *14th Morita Regiment - 57th/58thR/59thR Battalions *15th Morita Regiment - 60thR/61stR/62ndR Battalions *22nd Weaponized Regiment (Artillery/Armored) - 69thR/79thR/89thR Batteries 4th Infantry Corps ''7th Mobile Infantry Division -'' *21st Morita Regiment - 65th/67th/68th Battalions *16th Morita Regiment - 70th/71st/72nd Battalions *17th Morita Regiment - 73rd/74th/75th Battalions *32nd Weaponized Regiment (Artillery/Mechanized) - 113thR/155th/119thD Batteries '''''8th Mobile Infantry Division - Reserve *16th Morita Regiment - 6th/78th/80th Battalions *17th Morita Regiment - 81st/82nd/83rd Battalions *18th Morita Regiment - 84th/85th/86th Battalions *20th Morita Regiment (Artillery) - 202nd/211th/222nd Batteries '2nd Army (2 XXXX)' '5th Infantry Corps' 9th Mobile Infantry Division -'' *1st Morita Regiment - 1st/2nd/3rd Battalions *5th Morita Regiment - 4th/5th/6th Battalions *7th Morita Regiment - 20th/21st/23rd Battalions *11th Morita Regiment (Artillery) - 11th/22nd/44thD Batteries ''10th Mobile Infantry Division -'' *2nd Morita Regiment - 7th/8th/9h Battalions *6th Morita Regiment - 10th/12th/13th Battalions *8th Morita Regiment - 24th/25th/26th Battalions *10th Morita Regiment (Artillery) - 33rd/55th/66th Batteries '''6th Infantry Corps ''11th Mobile Infantry Division -'' *53rd Morita Regiment - 14th/15th/16th Battalions *4th Morita Regiment - 17th/18thD/19th Battalions *9th Morita Regiment - 30th/31st/32nd Battalions *12th Morita Regiment (Artillery) - 29th/39th/49th Battalions ''12th Mobile Infantry Division -'' *23rd Morita Regiment - 27th/28th/34th Battalions *24th Morita Regiment - 35th/36th/37th Battalions *25th Morita Regiment - 38th/40th/41st Battalions *31st Morita Regiment (Artillery/Mechanized) - 112th/88th/99th Battalions '7th Infantry Corps' ''13th Mobile Infantry Division -'' *13th Morita Regiment - 42nd/43rd/45th Battalions *26th Morita Regiment - 46th/47th/48th Battalions *27th Morita Regiment - 50th/51st/52nd Battalions *28th Weaponized Regiment (Artillery/Mechanized) - 111thD/122nd/144th Battalions ''14th Mobile Infantry Division -'' *29th Morita Regiment - 53rdR/54th/56th Battalions *14th Morita Regiment - 57th/58thR/59thR Battalions *15th Morita Regiment - 60thR/61stR/62ndR Battalions *22nd Weaponized Regiment (Artillery/Armored) - 69thR/79thR/89thR Batteries '8th Infantry Corps' ''15th Mobile Infantry Division -'' *21st Morita Regiment - 65th/67th/68th Battalions *16th Morita Regiment - 70th/71st/72nd Battalions *17th Morita Regiment - 73rd/74th/75th Battalions *32nd Weaponized Regiment (Artilley/Mechanized) - 133rdR/155th/119thD Batteries '''''16th Mobile Infantry Division - Reserve *16th Morita Regiment - 76th/78th/80th Battalions *17th Morita Regiment - 81st/82nd/83rd Battalions *18th Morita Regiment - 84th/85th/86th Battalions '3rd Army (3 XXXX)' '9th Infantry Corps' ''17th Mobile Infantry Division -'' *1st Morita Regiment - 1st/2nd/3rd Battalions *5th Morita Regiment - 4th/5th/6th Battalions *7th Morita Regiment - 20th/21st/23rd Battalions *11th Morita Regiment (Artillery) - 11th/22nd/44thD Batteries Category:United Citizen Federation